Sweet Surrender
by Symbol of All Sins
Summary: Everything is over and the world is once again at peace, or so it seems. Things are amazingly complicated with Dex, and Joe wants very much to find out why. Please review! JoeDex Slash warning! Lots of fluff! Of course, COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. Neither do I own Joe and Dex. Either way, I own this story, so no one may take it.**_

**Sweet Surrender**

**Sky Captain… the Sky Captain… He was absolutely amazing, one of the greatest heroes of all time… Or was he just thinking like his comics again? Either way, he wished that for once, just once, Joe would realize how many times Dex watched him… How many times he'd just sit there and stare at him while pretending to be reading his comics. Dex sighed and looked up at Joe, amazed to find that Joe was looking back at him.**

"**What is it, Dex?" Joe questioned with a smile.**

**Dex just shook his head from side to side, "Nothin', Cap."**

**He looked back down at his comics, finding that the next page had nothing but a large picture of a hero and his sidekick, and of course the damsel in distress. Damsel in distress… nah, Polly was more of a heroine… Either way, she was the one who had stolen Joe's heart. Stolen Joe's heart… yes, she hadn't just taken it, she'd stolen it.**

"**Dex," Joe spoke, interrupting Dex's thoughts, "I'm going to go see Polly."**

**Dex rolled his eyes, which he soon regretted. He looked up at Joe, praying that he hadn't noticed. To his disappointment, it seemed as if Joe had.**

"**Dex, did you just roll your eyes at what I said?" Joe questioned, sounding confused.**

**Dex licked his lips nervously and looked up at Joe.**

"**Um," he muttered, biting his lip, "yes, I did, Cap."**

**Joe gave Dex a quizzical look, pondering the reasons as to why he had rolled his eyes. After seemingly finding no reason he decided on asked Dex, "Why?"**

"**I… I just," Dex found that he couldn't quite get the words out, "I don't…"**

"**Do you not like Polly?" Joe suggested.**

**Dex hesitated before shaking his head, "No Joe, I don't."**

**Joe was clearly taken aback then, "Why don't you like her, Dex?"**

"**I... Aw, come on Cap, you're killing me."**

"**I am, am I?" Joe countered, "What could possibly-"**

"**I just don't like her!" Dex shouted, and then murmured, "I guess I'm just jealous…"**

"**What was that last sentence, Dex?" Joe persisted.**

"**I'm just jealous of her, Joe!" Dex responded.**

**Joe's eyes widened considerably. Dex clasped a hand over his mouth and muttered a small, "Shoot!" He looked to the ground in anguish, wishing that it would just suck him down into it and make him disappear, for forever perhaps. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Joe was staring down at him with a look of sympathy and hurt.**

"**I'm sorry, Dex," he tried, "I didn't know that you… Do you want me to spend more time with you than her, or…?"**

**Dex sighed, "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, Cap'n."**

"**But Dex…" Joe continued.**

**Dex sighed and hopped off of his desk and made his way to the door.**

"**Dex, wait!" Joe called after him, "I didn't know, all right? I'll do anything you want, just don't get upset."**

"**Joe, it's…" Dex pronounced, "It's not what you're thinking. It… It's more than that…"**

"**What do you mean, Dex?" Joe questioned.**

"**Joe, I… I l-lo-I can't say it, Cap, I can't!" Dex cried.**

"**Dex, it's all right," Joe tried reassuringly, "Just calm down."**

"**No, it's not all right!" Dex shot back at him, "You don't get it, Cap!"**

**Dex reached for out for the doorknob, trying to leave the room as soon as possible. Once his fingers had merely brushed the door handle, Joe was standing in front of him.**

"**Joe, get out of my way!" Dex commanded.**

"**Quiet, Dex," Joe ordered.**

**Dex didn't have a chance to protest, for his lips were soon locked with Joe's. His eyes opened wide at first, but soon closed as the man pulled him into a deep embrace. Their bodies were so close now, so close that Dex could feel Joe's warmth piercing through him like fire. Joe had kissed him partly to shut him up, also to make him feel better, for he'd finally understood what Dex was trying to say, and simply because he'd found himself wanting to.**

**Joe pulled away slowly, leaving Dex showered in disappointment. Dex kept his eyes closed for a while longer, practically begging for Joe to kiss him again. Eventually, he opened them, finding Joe staring back down at him, his face blank.**

"**There, Dex," Joe nearly whispered, "Is that what you wanted?"**

**Dex merely nodded and then a thought struck him, "What about Polly?"**

**Joe shook his head, "No. No Polly, Dex, just you and me."**

**Dex smiled and licked his lips, "You taste like… like sugar almost."**

**Joe smiled, "And you taste like gasoline."**

**And then he bent down and once more seized Dex's lips. Joe's kisses with Dex were slow and sweet, absolutely perfect and Dex knew for sure that this was something that he could definitely get used to.**


End file.
